Deploy CS-6
The Deploy CS-6 is a clip-system Nerf blaster that was released in 2010 under the N-Strike series. The built-in flashlight requires three “AAA" batteries that are not included. It comes packaged with a carry strap, one six-dart clip, six Streamline Darts, and an instruction booklet. Details It is a unique blaster that has the ability to change between two modes: Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. it uses clip system darts. It has one tactical rail on top of its carrying handle. There is a jam door on the right side of the blaster, located at the front of the blaster. It has room for a dart to fit into the center of the front of the pump. The Deploy CS-6 features a reverse plunger system. It has a shotgun style pump and uses clips for loading darts. Clips are inserted from the side much like the Raider CS-35. The blaster cannot, without modification, remove a new clip without priming the blaster. A used clip may sometimes be removed without priming. Problems The use of a thirty-five dart drum will cause the Deploy function to not drop the light and clip to its respective position, unless tilted to the left when doing so; when it does drop down, it will do so with considerable force. An eighteen dart clip is not affected by this. The blaster is compatible with barrel extensions (like the ones you get with the recon)(The Longstrike Barrel extension does increadiby increse range though); despite this, it does not come packaged with its own extension. Also, attaching a barrel of considerable weight will cause the blaster to tilt upwards, causing the blaster to not correctly deploy. This is due to a weak spring attempting to move the blaster's shoulder. Color schemes The Deploy comes in the following color schemes: Deploy CS-6.jpg|The standard N-Strike yellow, black, and orange Deploy. 41EyhnBu8LL.jpg|The Clear Series clear plastic and orange Deploy.|link=Deploy CS-6 (Clear) Nerf Sonic Series N-Strike Deploy - Blaster.jpg|The Sonic Series clear green and orange Deploy.|link=Deploy CS-6 (Sonic) Nerf deploy.jpg|The Whiteout Series white, black, and orange Deploy.|link=Deploy CS-6 (Whiteout) Blaster modes The Deploy has two distinct modes: Flashlight Mode and Blaster Mode. To switch to Blaster Mode, press the "Deploy" button on the top of the blaster's carrying handle. To switch to Flashlight Mode, the user must physically set the blaster's parts into place: the clip/light must be flipped back up and the shoulder stock must be pushed forward; pushing the stock forward will also fold the handle back into the blaster. Flashlight Mode Flashlight Mode is very compact and features a light on the front of the handle. There is a small orange button, near the flashlight, to turn it on. The blaster can not be fired in Flashlight Mode; when it is folded up, the inserted clip folds upwards and comes out of the top of the blaster. The flashlight system is actually quite weak and can hardly be seen in daylight. It should also be noted that the light on the front is not very bright. This is to prevent people's eyes from being damaged when looking at the light. This makes it effective to about half the firing range of the blaster unmodified. after which the light is too dim to be effective, even in moonlight. Because of this, attaching a tactical light or a pinpoint sight could be useful after all. Blaster Mode Blaster Mode is simply what it says: the firing mode. When in Blaster Mode, the clip will fold out onto the left side of the blaster, the shoulder stock will slide backwards, and the handle will flip down from inside the blaster. The blaster's light will also flip to the left. Reloading and firing To reload the Deploy, pull the priming slide, located on the bottom of the blaster, back and press the clip release button to remove any loaded clips. Load up to six darts into the provided six dart clip. Press the clip release button and load the clip into the side of the blaster. Pump the slide back and forward to prime the blaster. Pull the trigger to fire a dart. Review Trivia thumb|right|350px *Oddly enough, when used upside-down, the Deploy CS-6 seems to fire faster and more accurately, likely due to the change in direction of the darts being fed into the breech. *If a user puts a tactical scope on the Deploy, the flashlight feature can only be used sideways; the clip cannot be straight up. However, the scope that came with the Element EX-6 can be attached and still function, provided that the tinted lens is folded from the front of the scope to the side. *The Clear and Whiteout versions of the Deploy did not come with a carrying strap. *On some Deploys, the trigger will have a slight delay when cocking the blaster and firing the blaster. *It is known as the Flash Break CS-6 in Japan. *This was the last blaster to bear the old N-Strike logo, which was replaced by a newer logo in mid-2010. References in other media *The Deploy CS-6 was used in an episode of the Nickelodeon television series Big Time Rush. It was aesthetically modified to look like a real weapon. External links *Deploy CS-6 on the Nerf website *Deploy CS-6 instructions on the Hasbro website *Deploy CS-6 on the Toys "R" Us website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Single fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger